gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
More Fire More Blood
Honey badgers of GoTA. We take what we want. After achieving all the goals, MFMB alliance was disbanded and became The Legend. ' ' More Fire More Blood was created on February 22, 2013 and has since then earned multiple regional titles and become a top 5 alliance in the alliance power ranking. While composed mostly of Targaryen supporters, we accept people of all fealties - it doesn't matter which noble house you have previously sworn your oaths to, as long as you're ready to offer your loyalty to the alliance entirely once you join us. 'Policy' We're primarily a war alliance, with long history of triumphs in Alliance vs. Alliance combat. We pride ourselves with extensive battlefield experience earned through the rivers of blood spilled from the veins of our enemies. We seek glory in battle and thrive on competition, but at the same time honor the spirit of camaraderie. Since the early days we aimed to keep the size of our alliance under a hundred members, trying to maintain a family atmosphere of a group where people communicate well, know, support and trust each other. We support our own, and can respect a worthy enemy. 'Benefits' *MFMB actively participates in AvA. By joining us, you become a part of well established, prize-winning AvA team, with many high quality experienced players ready to provide you with tips, advice and support. *Social aspect of the game is very important to us. Our alliance chat and Facebook group are always lively so you will never feel alone and someone will always be around to answer your questions. When we're not raining destruction upon our enemies, we're playing cards, running challenges and enjoying each others company. *Great environment for dragon hatching, about 300 dragons so far (we already have our first mature dragons, and over 100 adolescent ones yet to be grown) *Our alliance mascot - a honey badger - is undeniably the best of all animals you can encounter in GoTA. 'Expectations' *Unwavering loyalty. *Good manners. Be kind to your teammates, play fair and honorably, respect your opponents. *Active participation. We expect all of our members to participate in our war efforts, as well as progress in other aspects of the game - to grow stronger, improve and contribute. 'AvA Victories' *Ghost Moon Phase: City Repairs *Ice Moon Phase: #2 - Alliance <100 *Eel Moon Phase: #2 in the Crownlands *Eel Shock Phase: #1 in the Crownlands - Crowned Conqueror *Thunder Moon Phase: #1 in the Reach - Harrowed Striker * Bat Moon Phase: #1 in the North - Frozen Nightmare * The Iron Bank Phase: #1 in the Stormlands - Storm Titan * Braavosi Cycle : #1 in Dorne - Poisonous Blade * The Long Night: #1 in Crownlands - Crowned Darkness * Valyrian Cycle: #1 in Riverlands - Forked Seeker * Faith Cycle : #2 - Alliance <100 * Hunter Phase : #1 in Westerlands - Golden Hunter * Mourning Phase : #1 Overall (under HR banner) - Royal Executioner * Crow Phase - #1 in The Reach - Harrowed Guardian * Justice Phase - #1 in the Iron Islands - Iron Judge * Blitz Phase - #1 in the North - Frozen Blitz * Skirmish Phase - #1 in the Riverlands - Forked Skirmisher * Brawl Phase - #1 in the Stormlands, #2 in the Reach - Stormed Brawler * Sunrise Phase - #1 in Crownlands, #2 in Riverlands - Crowned Dawn * High Noon Phase - #1 in Iron Islands - Iron Sun * Eventide Phase - #1 in Riverlands, #1 in Reach, #2 in Crownlands - Forked and Harrowed Evenstar * Vengeance Phase - #1 in Riverlands and Vale - Forked and Winged Vengeance * Nightfall Phase - #1 in Crownlands - Crowned Shadow * Storm Phase - #1 in Riverlands - Forked Stormborn * Oathbreaker Phase - #1 in the Stormlands, #2 in The North - Furious Oathbreaker * Blood Phase - #1 in Dorne - Poisonous Blood 'Leadership' Leader: The one and only Poisonous Blade Alienor Oakheart, The Whip 'How to Join' To join More Fire More Blood you'll need an invitation. Our alliance is an elite unit of experienced and tested warriors. We also run a training alliance and are still willing to accept young and inexperienced players if they are ready to learn and if we think they would be a good fit for our group. If you are not ready to bleed and sacrifice your swords, silver, time and resources for the glory of the alliance, we are not a good place for you. If you do not fear war, fire and blood, we can mentor you, and train you and make you unbreakable. * Contact our Red Priestess, Kaya Foxberry (ID: 1225740) - send her a raven or a PM on Facebook to get answers to your questions and find out more details about our requirements and alliance rules. * You can also send us an e-mail: morefiremoreblood@gmail.com Come! We really do have cookies! Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances Category:Top Ten Alliances Category:Tier 3 Alliances